Natsu Dragneel HDK
by Kaitres
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Natsu fuera encontrado por Warrod y Mavis? ¿Si nunca tuvo contacto con Fairy Tail? Mavis y Warrod se encargaran de enseñarle todos sus conocimientos sobre la vida y el mundo. Natsu en busca de responder las incognitas que dejo la partida de Igneel se unira a la mayor institucion de magia, el concejo magico.
1. Chapter 1

**En el norte de la gran ciudad de Era**

En la cima de un acantilado se erigía un enorme árbol que había sido adaptado para albergar una casa en su interior y exterior. Gracias a las luces encendidas se podía ver su interior, muy parecido a un invernadero por la enorme cantidad de diferentes flores y plantas. La vivienda tenía un solo habitante, un mago ya entrado en su etapa anciana.

Era muy entrada la noche, pero aun así él siempre mantenía su rutina de las regar las numerosas plantas que se encontraban en su hogar, después de todo es uno de sus muchos pasatiempos. Pero su calma se vio interrumpida al sentir una extraña y maligna presión mágica.

Inmediatamente salió de su vivienda para buscar el origen de esa perturbación. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo observando un haz de luz cruzar por encima suyo, poco a poco la luz iba perdiendo fuerza mientras comenzaba a caer, hasta desaparecer en el frondoso bosque que se extendía debajo del acantilado.

\- ¿Sentiste eso Warrod? –

Warrod Sequen antiguo miembro y fundador del reconocido gremio Fairy Tail. Actual miembro de los Diez Magos Santos, específicamente el cuarto puesto. Haciéndolo poseedor del tan reconocido y deseado título de Dios Celestial de Ishgard. Edad Actual 93 años.

\- Sí – respondió girándose a observar a la pequeña rubia que había irrumpido en su hogar - ¿Qué sucede Mavis? –

Mavis Vermillion antigua miembro y fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail. También su primera maestra, antiguamente conocida en el mundo por el apodo del "Hada Estratega". Fallecida a la edad de 23 años.

\- Esa presión mágica es parecida a Zeref - respondió la rubia mientras ponía una expresión melancólica.

\- Así que por eso viniste a mí - concluyo el anciano. Desde hace mucho tiempo que él conocía esa capacidad de la joven de deambular por el mundo como un fantasma, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo hacía - Supongo que quieres que investigue -

\- Me conoces muy bien - respondió Mavis con una sonrisa angelical, lo cual causo un escalofrió en el anciano.

\- Esta bien - respondió soltando un largo suspiro, la rubia dio un saltito de alegría. Warrod volvió a observar a su antigua compañera de equipo antes de comenzar a caminar en busca del lugar donde había impactado el haz de luz - Solo Zeref te hace salir - susurro al aire.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Warrod? - pregunto la rubia quien iba colgada de su espalda.

\- Nop - respondió mientras esquivaba su mirada.

/

Warrod estuvo caminando por el bosque mientras aguantaba las quejas de su compañera quien repetía continuamente que estaba cansada. Suspiro, al menos seguía manteniendo su personalidad infantil. Pero todas sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque destrozado, varios árboles tumbados, un surco de tierra como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado o; mirándolo más de cerca, estrellado. Pequeñas llamas aún se mantenían encendidas a lo largo del surco, pero lo que capto la atención de ambos magos fue el final de este.

\- Warrod - susurro Mavis observando al niño frente a ellos. Un niño de cabello rosa, no mayor a 8 años, su única vestimenta era un pantalón algo desgastado y sucio, junto con una bufanda blanca - Definitivamente la magia proviene de él, pero es como si le rodeara - Mavis se acuclillo al lado del niño mientras lo observaba detenidamente, podía notar unas pequeñas partículas de magia que se desprendían de su cuerpo.

\- Esto es muy raro - susurro Warrod mirando a los alrededores, pero no parecía haber nada extraño - Mavis ¿Que está sucediendo? -

\- No lo sé - respondio mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

\- Está bien, está bien. Solo no llores - Warrod se acercó rápidamente a acariciar la cabeza de su compañera, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando no lograba comprender una situación se ponía a llorar, al igual que cuando sus planes no funcionaban - Por el momento llevemos al niño a mi casa - el anciano dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Mavis para tomar en brazos al niño y comenzar a dirigirse nuevamente a su hogar. Obviamente en ese momento no conseguirían respuestas y tampoco había pasado por alto las diversas raspaduras y moretones que tenía el niño al extenso de su cuerpo.

/

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Warrod había regresado a su vivienda junto con Mavis y el pequeño inconsciente. Había limpiado y vendado sus heridas solo por precaución pues ninguna parecía ser grave. Ahora, solo lo observaba dormir en su cama.

\- Warrod ¿Aun no despierta? - el aludido se giró a ver con molestia a su compañera, quien solo le regalaba una sonrisa de inocencia.

\- Despertara cuando tenga que despertar - respondió mientras suspiraba con cansancio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su compañera había hecho la misma pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - ambos magos giraron rápidamente su vista en dirección a la cama, donde el niño pelirosa se encontraba ya sentado y tallándose los ojos con pereza - ¿Igneel? - pregunto comenzando a recorrer la habitación con la vista. Se quedó observando a Warrod con curiosidad, después de todo, para un niño su apariencia resultaría cuanto menos curiosa.

\- Hola pequeño ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto mientras se acercaba y le regalaba una sonrisa, pero caso contrario al que esperaba el niño retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, que por suerte se encontraba pegada a la cama.

\- !Un árbol que habla! - grito el pequeño mientras le apuntaba con su temblorosa mano.

\- ¿Donde? - pregunto Warrod mientras comenzaba a buscar con su vista por todo el lugar - Es broma - agrego mientras comenzaba a reír y el niño lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza - No soy un árbol, soy un mago y mi nombre es Warrod - explico mientras alzaba su mano y hacia crecer una pequeña flor que salía desde su palma.

\- !Increíble! - Warrod y Mavis sonrieron al notar el brillo en los ojos del pelirosa al observar la magia del primero - Yo también soy mago - el pequeño estiro su puño mientras era rodeado por fuego - Me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel soy un Dragon Slayer - se presentó mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos y ponía sus manos en la cintura.

\- Dragon Slayer - repitió sorprendido mientras se giraba a mirar a la rubia, quien tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se saldrían en cualquier segundo - ¿Mavis? -

\- E-es una Lost Magic - susurro la rubia sin poder creérselo - Solo he leído sobre ella pero jamás conocí a nadie que pudiera usarla. Esa magia se extinguió hace 400 años - Warrod comenzó a intercalar su mirada entre el niño y la rubia. Natsu ladeo su cabeza ante la reacción del anciano - ¿!Quien te enseño esa magia!? - grito ante la sorpresa de su compañero, pero entonces notaron que el pequeño ni siquiera miraba a Mavis, claro él no podía verla - Warrod pregúntaselo, tengo un mal presentimiento -

\- Natsu-kun ¿Quién te enseño esa magia? - Warrod no dudo en hacer lo que su compañera lo pidió, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ahora su mente comenzaba a trabajar a gran velocidad y era mejor ayudarla en esos momentos; aunque realmente no entendía su inquietud.

\- Igneel, mi padre. Estaba con él cuando me desmaye ¿Lo has visto? - Warrod miro de reojo como su compañera se mordía el labio. Probablemente no era la información que esperaba.

\- Cuando te encontré solo estabas tú. Pero dime como es, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo -

\- Pues - el pequeño se llevó una mano a su mentón mientras comenzaba a pensar - Es enorme - Warrod sonrió cuando el pequeño estiro sus brazos lo más que podía para explicar su punto - Es rojo, tiene alas, una cola muy larga y escupe fuego... Si si así - asintió repetidas veces cuando estuvo seguro que era una descripción acertada.

\- Natsu-kun ¿Igneel es un dragón? - pregunto Warrod deseando internamente que el niño solo bromeara.

\- Si, el Rey Dragón de Fuego - el pequeño sonrió con orgullo, pero inmediatamente su estómago rugió - Anciano, tengo hambre - Warrod sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño.

\- Claro pequeñin, ahora regreso - Warrod comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación mientras era seguido de una silenciosa y cabizbaja Mavis - ¿Qué piensas? -

\- No lo sé - respondió la rubia saliendo de su trance - Si el realmente puede usar la magia de Dragon Slayer - Mavis volvió a morderse la uña de su dedo pulgar, por segunda vez en la noche - Entonces no estaría mintiendo -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Warrod mientras prendía la hornalla de su cocina y comenzaba a revisar en la alacena algo que poder ofrecerle a su pequeño invitado.

\- Cuando leí sobre esa magia explicaba que solo se podía aprender de manera directa de un Dragon... Pero no hay registros de avistamientos de dragón desde hace más de 300 años - Mavis comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro mientras balbuceaba - Hace más de 500 años cuando se inició la guerra entre razas, existían dragones que estaban del lado de los humanos fueron esos mismos dragones quienes enseñaron la magia de Dragon Slayer. La magia de Dragon Slayer permite a su usuario aprender y copiar las técnicas de los dragones, su cuerpo cambia para poder utilizar esa magia -

\- Mavis tranquilízate - pidió Warrod mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, la rubia sin darse cuenta había comenzado a hablar de manera rápida mientras temblaba y sudaba.

\- Lo siento - Mavis dio varias bocanadas de aire profundamente hasta que logro calmarse - Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? - pregunto mientras observaba seriamente a su compañero quien negó en silencio - Si Natsu realmente puede usar esa magia significa que fue entrenado por un Dragon, específicamente por Egniil -

\- Igneel - corrigió el anciano mientras intentaba contener una risa.

\- Eso - respondio de mala gana, nunca se le había dado bien recordar nombres - Si todo lo que dice es verdad. Solo hay dos posibilidades - Mavis comenzó a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

\- Que los dragones no se hayan extinto como se cree y... ¿Cuál es la otra? - pregunto tras un breve silencio, pues realmente no se le ocurría ninguna.

\- Que sea un sobreviviente de aquel experimento inhumano –

/

Esta historia es un pequeño experimento que me planteo un amigo

¿Que tan diferente podria llegar a Natsu si estuviera bajo la tutela de Mavis? y ¿Que tan diferente seria la historia de Fairy Tail si Natsu estuviera en el concejo Magico?

Pues decidi poner en practica ambas preguntas y crear este fic.

Las actualizaciones seran lentas, porque mi prioridad es mi otra historia. Por eso si tienen sugerencias o ideas, me encantaria leerlas y ver que piensan sobre estas dos preguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu camino con lentitud por los pasillos de aquel enorme castillo. Tras cuatro años trabajando para el concejo mágico, se sabía de memoria cada rincón de castillo ubicado en Era, así que cualquier pequeño cambio él podría notarlo con facilidad. Cuatro años no era un largo tiempo si se tenía en cuenta que él simplemente aparecía en el castillo para entregar los informes de misiones y tomar una nueva, le desagradaba demasiado el ambiente que se generaba a su alrededor, en esta o en cualquier cede del concejo.

Tras cuatro largos años de arduo trabajo, seguía recibiendo las mismas miradas de desconfianza y temor por parte de los trabajadores y caballeros al servicio del concejo mágico. Al principio lo entendía, era el chico nuevo, pero ahora ya no creía que fuera por eso. Realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero sí que hacia crecer su incomodidad.

\- Yo viejo – saludo el pelirrosa levantando la mano, como era su costumbre no había llamado a la puerta. El pequeño anciano levanto la vista regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Oh Natsu-kun pasa – el chico asintió al pedido, aunque técnicamente ya estaba dentro - ¿Qué tal la misión? – pregunto observando como el chico buscaba dentro de su chaleco sacando unas cuantas hojas.

\- Aburrida – respondió mientras dejaba la pila de papeles en el escritorio - ¿Qué tienes para mí? – el anciano se lo quedo mirando por largo rato lo cual comenzó a incomodarlo – Viejo – susurro pasando su mano por frente a su cara – Yajima dime que no te moriste – Natsu lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente logrando que el anciano parpadeara confuso.

\- ¿EH? – Yajima se giró a observar al joven – Perdón, solo pensaba – observo al pelirosa de pies a cabeza mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Hace cuatro años cuando le presentaron al joven Natsu Dragneel y le dijeron que estaría bajo sus órdenes, decir que se sorprendió era poco. El chico no parecía para nada una persona que se uniría al concejo mágico. Era alegre, enérgico, amable, decidido, hiperactivo y un largo etcétera, pero sobre todo no parecía para nada una persona dispuesta a seguir órdenes. Pero aun asi, a sus 13 cortos años, era extremadamente fuerte; sin duda alguna un genio, un genio tonto y distraído pero un genio al fin y al cabo.

Es cierto que había visto muchos magos jóvenes que habían logrado proezas inigualables para su edad. Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Reedfox, el grupo de Element four y Laxus Dreyar eran claros ejemplos de eso. Pero Natsu Dragneel iba más allá de eso. No solo era un prodigio a la hora de la magia y el combate, su rápida toma de decisiones e improvisación lo hacían una pieza esencial para las fuerzas del concejo mágico.

Cuatro años después, en la actualidad, había completado más de 400 misiones de manera exitosa. Si bien este joven no era muy diferente al que conoció en su primer día, si había cambios significativos. Era más paciente, más centrado, mucho menos impulsivo y sobre todo mucho más fuerte.

Natsu Dragneel era una de las piezas claves de las fuerzas del concejo mágico. Uno de sus mejores soldados y el primero en la lista entre los candidatos a futuro concejal, incluso habiendo rechazado el título en dos ocasiones.

Probablemente lo que más había cambiado en el joven era su aspecto, no solo su forma de vestir. Que ahora constaba de un pantalón largo blanco, una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, una gabardina roja de manga larga con detalles en dorado, todo esto completado por unas botas negras y su bufanda blanca atada a la cintura. Pero lo más destacable en su aspecto era la cicatriz en su cuello y el parche en su ojo izquierdo.

Yajima dio un largo suspiro, si bien el chico frente a él no había cambiado drásticamente, sabia de los fantasmas que cargaba en sus hombros. Siempre refugiándose en misión tras misión, y ahora con su equipo disuelto, le preocupaba demasiado su estado anímico.

\- Natsu-kun – llamo logrando que el chico lo mirara con suma atención - ¿Sabes que tu equipo se disolverá oficialmente, verdad? – pregunto recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento – Te retirare de tus misiones actuales –

\- ¿Qué? – Yajima conociendo el carácter del joven se tapó los oídos con sus manos - ¡Como que me quitaras de las misiones¡ - grito el pelirosa mientras golpeaba el escritorio con la palma de su mano – Viejo hace meses que mi equipo se fue desintegrando y aun así he cumplido todas las misiones a la perfección, puedo hacerlo solo –

\- Natsu-kun escúchame antes de que armes un alboroto – Natsu dio un largo suspiro para poder calmarse – Primero no dije que te dejare sin misiones, solo dejaras tus misiones actuales –

\- ¿A qué te refieres viejo? – pregunto el joven cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cuántos gremios oscuros has destruido los últimos 6 meses? –

\- No lo sé, tal vez cincuenta, perdí la cuenta hace mucho, esos desgraciados se reproducen como cucarachas – Yajima asintió, ciertamente los últimos años había habido un incremento en la cantidad de gremios oscuros.

\- Exactamente Natsu-kun, has destruido demasiados gremios oscuros ¿Sabes lo que significa? – pregunto el anciano mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y se recargaba en el escritorio, Natsu se limitó a negar – Pusieron precio a tu cabeza, uno muy alto debo decir –

\- Me gustaría que algún idiota intentara cortar mi cuello, les pateare el trasero a todos – el pelirosa choco su puño contra su palma – Estoy encendido – agrego sonriendo con suma tranquilidad, Yajima suspiro.

\- Natsu-kun la decisión ya ha sido tomada por el concejo al completo, fue unánime, tus misiones van a cambiar – Natsu soltó un pesado y largo suspiro – Tus misiones serán más discretas pero igual de importantes –

\- Esta bien viejo – el pelirosa volvió a suspirar – Si fue una decisión unánime no puedo contradecirla ¿Entonces que misión hare? –

\- Se han reportado muchos secuestros últimamente en ciudades costeras, todas mujeres jóvenes. Creemos que se trata de algún grupo de trata de esclavas sexuales – Yajima le extendió una pila de papeles al pelirosa – Aquí tienes todos los detalles, también toma esto – agrego extendiéndole una lista con nombres.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras veía una lista bastante larga con nombres, algunos logro reconocerlos - ¿Crees que los sospechosos son miembros de gremios legales? – pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Claro que no – respondió ocultando una risa – Es una lista de los voluntarios para ser tus compañeros – Natsu alzo una ceja de manera interrogatoría, pero antes de lograr decir algo Yajima continuo hablando – El concejo no quiere que vayas solos a misiones –

\- Pero porque miembros de gremios ¿No sería mejor que formara equipo con los miembros que tenemos libres? – Natsu sabía muy de sobra que quejarse no le iba a servir de nada, pero aun así tampoco se iba a quedar sin preguntar sus dudas. También sabía que si el bajo mundo de la magia se había puesto de acuerdo en ponerle precio a su cabeza, el concejo tomaría al menos la contramedida de enviarlo acompañado a cada misión. Suspiro con desgano, no quería tener otro equipo, no para que terminara de la misma forma que la última vez – Tenemos gente de sobra –

\- Lee esto – Yajima le extendió una revista al pelirosa que miro extrañado.

\- Concejo Magico y Gremios Oficiales ¿Aliados o enemigos? – leyó en voz alta el título de la portada - ¿Desde cuándo les importa los chismes que se invente una revista? –

\- Los chismes no son importantes, lo que nos preocupa es la opinión pública – Natsu alzo una ceja ante ese comentario – Desde aquel incidente hace siete meses se ha cuestionado las decisiones y el operar del concejo, lo menos que necesitamos es que también comiencen a criticarnos por nuestra relación con gremios oficiales –

\- Ya pedí disculpas un centenar de veces ¿Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y chasqueaba la lengua – Sé que fue mi culpa, yo tendría que haberlo sabido. Dije que aceptaría cualquier castigo y lo mantengo –

\- Natsu-kun nadie te culpa de eso, solo sucedió – Yajima dio un largo suspiro. Siempre que salía ese tema Natsu se ponía a la defensiva, no lo culpaba por eso, era una reacción normal – Si trabajas en conjunto con los gremios legales la opinión pública sobre nosotros mejorara. De esa forma tendremos un respiro y tu un nuevo equipo y misiones –

Natsu se cruzó de brazos mientras golpeaba el piso repetidamente con su pie derecho. No quería un equipo nuevo, tampoco quería un cambio de misiones. Le gustaba su vida tal cual estaba en ese momento. Pero también comprendía los motivos del concejo, no los apoyaba pero los entendía – Esta bien, lo hare – resoplo mientras intentaba relajarse – Pero yo elegiré mis compañeros –

\- Me parece justo – respondió mientras sonreía, Natsu asintió mientras arrojaba la lista de personas al bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio – ¿Y eso por qué? –

\- Las personas que quiero no están en esa lista – Natsu se paró en el marco de la puerta mientras le sonreía de lado – Me reportare cada tres o cuatro días, nos vemos viejo –

Yajima sonrió observando al joven cerrar la puerta. Recibiría un montón de regaños por dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo. Elegir miembros fuera de la lista era algo propio del joven – Mucha suerte Natsu-kun – susurro mientras volvía a la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio, ese sería un largo día.

/

Natsu dio un sonoro chasquido de lengua, provocando que las personas a su alrededor dieran un salto. La información era muy específica, mucho más que las de sus misiones anteriores.

\- _Todos estos secuestros comenzaron hace dos meses, por los nombres de las desaparecidas son todas mujeres, no hay ningún hombre. La lista es bastante larga, pero las edades no varían demasiado, todas entre 14 y 25. Las suposiciones del concejo puede que sean correctas, se mire por donde se mire todo apunta a trata de esclavas sexuales. Lo más interesante son las ciudades costeras, todas con rápida salida al mar – _Natsu seguía leyendo las hojas con toda la información que le había brindado Yajima, sin notar que era observado por una joven que sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Te iras sin despedirte? – Natsu se paró en seco al escuchar esa voz, despego la vista de los papeles para girar a observarse a una joven mujer de su misma edad de cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía un kimono azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, abierto levemente en su pecho, dejando una magnifica vista a sus piernas y escote.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ultear? – pregunto el pelirosa mientras reanudaba su camino siendo seguido por su nueva acompañante.

\- Solo saludar y, tal vez, charlar – Ultear se posiciono a su lado, abrazándose dejando que su brazo quedara justamente entre sus pechos. Natsu observo de reojo y al notar la gran vista que tenia de su busto inmediatamente volvió a mirar al frente – Te extraño Natsu – susurro en el oído del Dragon Slayer.

\- Si eso fuera cierto no habrías abandonado el equipo – respondió soltándose del agarre de la chica - ¿Por qué votaste a favor de cambiar mis misiones y que tenga un nuevo equipo? – pregunto frenando sus pasos para encararla, sin notarlo había fruncido el ceño.

\- ¿No es obvio? – pregunto mientras bajaba su cabeza levemente, entrelazo los dedos de su mano a la vez que soltaba todo el aire en sus pulmones – Es porque me preocupas –

\- Lo agradezco, pero a la próxima pregúntame mi opinión – Ultear desvió su mirada al notar la molestia en los ojos, se mordio el labio sabiendo que había sido muy egoísta con él – Cuídate Ultear – agrego mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo y seguía caminando sin esperar respuesta.

Ultear se quedó observando la espalda de Natsu, apretó los puños al sentirse tan frustrada. Sabía que había cometido muchos errores graves y dudaba que algún día consiguiera su perdón – Lo siento Natsu – susurro antes de perderlo de vista.

/

Unos minutos después Natsu había llegado a la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Era. Observo el tren frente a él provocando que se le revolviera el estómago.

\- _Si tengo que formar un nuevo equipo, solo se me ocurren dos personas – _pensó mientras se armaba de valor para entrar en esa máquina infernal – Fairy Tail allá voy – susurro mientras daba el primer paso dentro del tren, pero inmediatamente lo invadieron las náuseas y el mareo – Si sobrevivo – susurro nuevamente mientras caía al suelo.


End file.
